


Think

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, John Wick - Freeform, NSFW, Smut, Swearing, john wick and his smooth as butter voice, john wick x reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: John needs to relax after a good evening at work.





	Think

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for my absence and my lack of writings. A lot has been going on. I'm posting my writings to Tumblr again! I've been working on this since November. I haven't been writing as much as I used to so this probably won't be great, but I hope you enjoy!

You're sat on the couch when John walked through the door. He slammed it behind him which was unusual. You looked over to him and asked if everything was alright. He responded with a shake of his head. 

His brows stayed furrowed as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of water, pouring himself a glass and quickly drinking it. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" you asked as you stood from the couch and made your way to him. 

He took a breath in. "It was a good evening for work." 

Knowing what that meant, you couldn't help but frown a little bit. "Is there anything I can do to help you relax?"

He set the glass in the sink.

"There is," he said as he walked towards you, wrapping an arm around your waist. He led you back to the couch. 

You inwardly smiled at how subtly suggestive he could be, with so little words. 

He placed his hands on your hips, as if to tell you to stay in your spot in front of where he seated himself on the couch. He let his hands fall to his lap and his eyes looked over you. John licked his lips at the sight of you in a skimpy tank top and panties. 

His eyes met yours, then he said, "Get undressed for me," in a serious voice.

His voice did things to you; it sent shivers up your spine. It made your mind wander. 

You did as he told you to, your clothing was gone in no time. 

He inhaled sharply at your gorgeous bare form and licked his lips once more. 

"Good girl," he said lowly, "Come here." 

His hands rested on your hips as he brought you over to him, pulling you down to straddle his lap. 

His idea was to make you feel vulnerable; being naked versus him being fully clothed. If you were honest, you're okay with it. You never got tired of seeing John in a suit, and being on him like this made everything that much better, sexier. John in that sleek, solid black suit was sinful. 

"Now, sweetheart... I want you to ride my thigh." 

"John, what about your suit pants?"

He brought a finger up to your mouth to hush you. "Don't you worry about that. I want you to make a fucking mess on them. Can you do that for me?"

You were at a loss for words, all you could do was nod in agreement.

"Good girl," he praised and pulled you closer to him. His lips met yours, his tongue invading your mouth immediately. He was needy. His hands worked their way up and down your body; your back, your waist, your hips. They rested there as he grasped onto you and forced you to ride him.

He pulled back from the kiss. "Just like that."

He was admiring the way you looked before taking a nipple into his mouth. He teased with it a bit before biting down with just the right amount of pressure that you loved. 

John's hands had stopped working you. You were doing that all on your own. The look he gave you soaked you even more, the look in his eyes telling you that he's proud of you.

His hands went to your ass and gave a squeeze as his eyes scanned your body once more. 

"You're beautiful, Y/N. You know that?"

You nodded in response as your moisture began to soak the cloth of his pants. Each time you thrusted your hips forward and down onto his leg, the wet fabric rubbed against your clit. 

"So sexy," he moaned as he teased your breasts again, one with his hand and the other with his mouth. 

You rode his thigh faster, giving yourself more pleasure. You whined as he continued with his teasing. 

He pulled his head back and licked his lips, "You can do better than that," he spoke as he eyed his doused pant leg.

You rode him even faster and it was becoming close to too much for you to handle. Your orgasm was getting closer, you felt it, and your clit was becoming more sensitive with each brush against his leg. 

"John," you moaned out, "I don't think that I can do this for much longer." 

His hands held onto your waist and he brought his mouth up to your ear. "Then make yourself cum, sweetheart." 

That was nearly enough to get you there. So. Fucking. Close.

"Come on, Y/N. I know you have it in you. Don't act like you haven't done this for me before." He paused and took a breath in as he caught a glimpse of your pretty face contorting in pleasure. 

"Now cum for me." 

His hands dropped to your hips and he helped you reach your orgasm.

Before you knew it, you were having one of the most intense orgasms.

You thought, Fuck, and this was just from riding his thigh. 

You heard him stifle a moan and breathe out heavily, obviously pleased with his idea. 

Your head rested on his shoulder to compose yourself. He held onto you and lightly massaged your back as he placed small kisses to your shoulder and neck.


End file.
